The ultimate objective of this research is to obtain a better understanding of the etiology and pathogenesis of atherosclerosis, premature coronary heart disease (CHD), and sudden death. We are combining the methods of morphology, clinical medicine, epidemiology, biochemistry, and biometry to investigate these conditions. The possible relationships among atherosclerosis, CHD, and sudden death and certain environmental factors and disease states are being studied using a community pathology approach. This study of decreased men, 25 through 44 years of age, from the biracial community of New Orleans includes: 1) a detailed examination of the heart, coronary arteries, and post mortem characteristics of the 70-80 percent which are autopsied, 2) detailed follow up of medical information, and 3) interviews with close associates of the deceased subjects regarding certain CHD risk factors.